


III. Wrath

by braimehaikus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braimehaikus/pseuds/braimehaikus
Summary: Haiku for Day 3 of Braime Week!Tribute to Jaime and Brienne avenging each other in A Feast for Crows.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28
Collections: Jaime x Brienne Week 2020





	III. Wrath

**Call her by her name**

**That one was for Jaime she said**

**Call her Brienne**

****

**(artist: rosenrot6)**

****


End file.
